This invention relates to a connector having an ejecting mechanism for removing a connection object.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-267013 discloses a push-push card connector comprising an insulator, a contact held by the insulator, an eject lever for removing a card, and a spring continuously urging the eject lever in a removing direction of the card. The insulator has a pair of frame portions for guiding the card. The eject lever is slidably mounted to one of the frame portions. The eject lever has a guided portion guided by the one frame portion and a card contacting portion to be pressed by an end of the card when the card is inserted and to press the end of the card when the card is removed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-108569 discloses a card connector with a card lock mechanism. The card connector comprises a base member, a cover defining a receiving space between the base member and the cover to receive an IC card, the card lock mechanism for locking the IC card In the receiving space, and an ejecting mechanism for ejecting the IC card from the receiving space. The ejecting mechanism includes an ejecting member movable on the base member. The card lock mechanism has a locking member including an engaging part to be engaged with a recess of the IC card and a protrusion engaged with a long hole of the ejecting member. The ejecting mechanism further includes a heart cam and a cam lever disposed at a center area of the ejecting member to restrict or control the movement of the ejecting member, and two coil springs disposed on opposite sides of the ejecting member.
In the above-mentioned connectors, it is necessary to reserve or leave a clearance in order to avoid an interference with the insulator when the card slides. It is therefore difficult to miniaturize these connectors. Further, when the card is removed, a frictional force is produced due to a contacting force of the contact. Therefore, a spring load is increased and a large operating force is required. While the card is fitted to the connector, an operator may erroneously push the card although he does not intend to remove the card. In this event, electrical connection is undesiredly released. Further, when the card is removed, the card may jump out due to a surplus urging force of the spring.